


If You Saw Me Breakdown Would You Think I Was Weak

by stylinson_slut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Drabble, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot, Open Ending, Short, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_slut/pseuds/stylinson_slut
Summary: Louis tries.





	If You Saw Me Breakdown Would You Think I Was Weak

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is write angst lmao. I’m accepting it into my life. Title from Naked by Savannah Dumetz. Perfect song. Inspired the fic as all the fics I write are inspired by songs. Larry is my favorite to write because I can what I want with them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is shit, don’t expect a lot

When Louis first met Harry he was 24 in a pub in central London downing his third maybe fourth beer, he had honestly lost count. He saw smooth luscious hair and skin that seems like it never stopped and when he saw him throw his head back exposing his neck, he just couldn’t not go speak to him. He got up and went to speak to Harry and with Louis’ quick wit and charming personality he took Harry home. 

Expecting a one night stand, Louis was plentiful surprised when he woke up and Harry was breathing silently beside him. When Harry woke up they had breakfast and Harry asked him out on a date, Louis said yes. See this surprised Louis because he was used to being alone but maybe this was the end of that. 

A year later Louis and Harry were still in a relationship and one could even say they were in love but of course nothing was perfect. 

For instance, Harry always forgot to put things back in the fridge and when Louis would yell at him about it, Harry would just hug him and Louis would forget what he was upset about in the first place. It wasn’t his fault Harry’s hugs were the best. The real problem stemmed deeper than eggs though, it was Louis. 

You see Louis couldn’t love Harry the way Harry loved him. Sure, you wouldn’t notice it at first but Harry knew because Harry was a pretty affectionate guy and he noticed how closed off Louis was. How he would sometime stare off into space looking distant and in pain, and when Harry would get his attention he would say nothing was wrong. Or how Harry could sometimes hear Louis crying in the bathroom at 3AM but he always claimed Harry was being ridiculous and that he was just taking a piss. Or how Louis refused to talk about his childhood or how he couldn’t directly say he loved Harry. So one day Harry decided he couldn’t take it anymore and he asked Louis about all of it. And Louis lied. 

Louis panicked and he lied to Harry. He knew if Harry knew the truth he would leave him. And he loved Harry, he really did. He wanted to always wake up next to him and wanted to see his smile and his eyes light up when he laughs. But he knew Harry knew he was lying because he couldn’t look Harry in the eyes and he wanted to tell harry everything he swears he did but Louis was a bit fucked up and often self sabotaged. So here he was pushing Harry away and Harry knew this too. Harry’s a perceptive guy so instead of calling Louis out he tells Louis he has to go and he leaves. That hurts Louis so he goes and he cries. 

Louis wants to be better. For himself for Harry. So he call and text and apologizes. And Harry ignores him until he doesn’t. When Louis gets Harry on the phone he says how he doesn’t want this to be the end of them and tells him how he wants to be open but he can’t and harry hears the tears in Louis voice as it cracks and it breaks his heart. He softly calms Louis down. They break up anyway. 

Not because harry doesn’t love Louis but because they want to wait for Louis to get help. To find somebody to talk to about his past. And Harry supports Louis through the whole thing. 

And Louis tries.


End file.
